


Flutter in my Veins

by TheSpaminator



Series: Femslash Soulmate prompt AU [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Waverly Earp, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Nicole Haught, Prompt Fic, SO FLUFFY, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, but also soulmate fuzzy feels, champ is only there to be yeeted, useless queers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Part seven of the soulmate prompt AU out of my tumblr ask box.-Matching tattoos that make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you touch your soulmate. The fuzzy feeling was evolved into humanity after humans learned how to ink their own, to prevent counterfeits you know. Various soulmate apps allow you to browse other people's marks and get in touch with them.Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	Flutter in my Veins

**Author's Note:**

> This one was hard for me to start for some reason. But then it got easier and fun and I really like it now.
> 
> Prompt from @toria323 on tumblr.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one. =]

Nicole grumbled to herself, entirely too tired to deal with her roommate. She’d just come off a 12 hour shift for the campus police force, and all she wanted to do was sleep. But nope, that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Her roommate Jeremy had someone over and it sounded like they were getting well acquainted with each other, and unfortunately their walls were not thick.

 

She couldn’t really be mad though, Jeremy didn’t really have much game so if he had someone over then she was quite legitimately proud of him and happy for him. He deserved good things.

 

Not that she didn’t deserve good things too, she most certainly did. She’d had to break up a rowdy party in one of the frats earlier in the night and ended up with multiple cups of cheap beer thrown at her so Nicole felt that she’d definitely earned some rest. A shower first of course, but rest immediately following that.

 

It didn’t take her long to make up her mind about her next move however. She jumped in the shower in her ensuite and washed off the grime of the day, feeling her muscles go lax at the hot water running over them. Sighing in pleasure, the redhead was very glad that when apartment searching she’d waited it out and found an apartment with amazing water pressure.

 

When she exited her bathroom she threw on her comfiest sweats, grabbed her phone, keys, and her favourite hoodie and left her off campus apartment.

 

Nicole walked towards the massive library at the university she’d only graduated from the year before, eyes already heavy thanks to feeling clean and comfy. She picked up her pace and reached the building quickly.

 

It may seem an odd choice to head to the library when all she wanted to do was sleep, but it made perfect sense to the redhead. When she was a freshman she had found that there was a little section in the library which next to no one knew about. She wasn’t even sure the staff knew it was there. The books on the shelves were ancient, and the chairs were well worn in. A few small tables and a single massive couch along the back wall filled the rest of the floor space. At the very least, the cleaning staff knew about it because it was never less than immaculate.

 

She made her way to the back room to take a well deserved nap, intending to return to her apartment in a few hours. Hopefully her sexile will have timed out by then. Her feet dragged, her eyes were half closed, and when she fell face first onto the couch she groaned in relief.

 

It was a testament to her twilight state that she didn’t notice the other occupant of the room until said occupant giggled at Nicole’s faceplant. Normally her senses were far more on alert, it was after all a necessity in her line of work. Dragging her face across the cushions, too tired to lift her head now that she was horizontal, Nicole relaxed again with her cheek pushed into the material. She managed to see the other person for a fraction of a second before she passed out, a very pretty brunette who was looking at her with a smile on her face.

 

***

 

When the redhead awoke a few hours later, it was to find she was alone although she now had a blanket on top of her. Peeling her face off the cushion, Nicole embarrassedly wiped the tiny pool of drool off the fabric with her sleeve. Pushing to sit up, she heard something crinkle.

 

Nicole furrowed her brow and pulled the blanket onto her lap to see a small paper note safety pinned to the material. It read _You looked so comfy and I happened to have a blanket in my bag. I hope you had a wonderful sleep, I’ll get it back from you the next time we run into each other here. =]_

 

Chuckling to herself, Nicole pushed to her feet and wrapped the soft, warm throw around her shoulders and made the lazy trudge back to her apartment to sleep properly.

 

***

 

They didn’t run into each other again for a few weeks, and during that time the redhead brought the blanket with her for her secret naps. It really was a wonderful blanket.

 

It wasn’t until she was forced to go to the university cafeteria for breakfast one day due to Jeremy eating the entire contents of their kitchen, that she ran into the brunette again. Sort of.

 

“Waverly, I’m telling you, we’re soulmates! Look!” Some beefcake with a walnut for a brain was pushing his arm right under the brunette’s nose and following her around the tables as though his persistence was somehow attractive, or that it would make a difference.

 

The girl, Waverly, sighed heavily and tilted her head to the ceiling in frustration. “Champ. We. Are. Not. Soulmates.” She enunciated each word clearly and rolled her eyes. She hadn’t seen Nicole yet.

 

Pouting but looking more like a constipated frog than a puppy, Champ moved to stand in front of the brunette, effectively blocking her escape route. This didn’t sit well with Nicole, not one bit. Her jaw tensed and her eyes hardened though she didn’t move much closer. Just nearby in case her expertise might be needed.

 

“Come on baby, we’re meant to be.” He stepped forward with a sleazy grin and tried to place his hands on the brunette’s hips. Nicole didn’t have a chance to do a thing though as Waverly acted as her own hero. The redhead had to admit, it was kind of hot.

 

Grabbing one of his wrists in a firm grip, she twisted his hand enough that he fell to his knees with a hiss and a grimace. “Champ. I said no. I know you got that damn tattoo at a parlour because I watched you walk out of one last weekend you complete and utter numbskull. And even if I hadn’t, I know it isn’t you because I don’t feel fuzzy and warm when you touch me _without my consent_. No, I feel my stomach turn and my skin crawl. Now, kindly shove off.” With a last sharp flick of her wrist, she pushed the man away from her to leave him retreating with an expression reminiscent of a confused llama.

 

Waverly sighed, the tension in her form abating. She muttered to herself, barely loud enough for Nicole to hear from where she stood. “I knew signing up for that damn app was a bad idea.” She held a hand against her forehead for a moment before turning to leave the cafeteria, only to see Nicole standing a few tables away. Surprise stole over her features, quickly replaced with happiness as she walked over to stand before the redhead.

 

“It seems you’re well rested. I hope my blanket has been taking care of you.” She giggled at her own joke and pushed a stray section of hair behind her ear. “I’m Waverly by the way.” A slender hand was then held out in Nicole’s direction, clearly waiting.

 

“Nicole.” The redhead didn’t hesitate to reach her own hand out to clasp the one before her. As soon as their hands were connected, Nicole’s stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. Her lungs lost their breath, the force of the feeling in her stomach pushing up and out, as though the butterflies wanted to swarm around her in joy. Her skin felt flushed, and even though she was standing in the middle of the cafeteria in joggers and a tank top, she felt like Waverly’s blanket was wrapped around her and enveloping her in it’s soft warmth.

 

The brunette’s breath stuttered, and her eyes looked into Nicoles with shock and unbridled hope. “Did you-”

 

“Yeah.” Nicole gasped a deep breath. Remembering herself, she moved her free hand to lift the edge of her tank top up a little. She didn’t miss the blush that rose to Waverly’s cheeks and she chuckled at the sight. But then the material reached the bottom of her ribs to show a delicate design of a hummingbird, it looked like a sketch, all free and unrestrained.

 

Sucking in a breath, Waverly’s eyes widened and her free hand came up to rest on her chest. Her eyes flicked up to Nicole’s and she pulled her hand free from the redhead’s, shyly reaching forward a little. Her eyes begged the question.

 

Nicole nodded, feeling a gentle smile take over her features as Waverly blushed and her hand finished it’s journey, tenderly tracing the lines. Her fingers were light and the touch tickled, but also burned. Nicole felt like she would always feel the ghost of her hand there, and the thought made her heart clench with more feeling than she rightly knew how to hold.

 

The hand on Waverly’s chest pulled at the neck of her t-shirt, dragging it to the side to show a match to the tattoo beneath Nicole’s ribs. Her’s was spread across one side of her chest, traversing the length of her collarbone and facing inwards.

 

Not really knowing what to say, Nicole huffed a laugh.

 

“I just came here for some cereal, and I’m leaving with a soulmate.”

 

Waverly giggled, her eyes crinkling and full of delight.

 

***

 

The next time Nicole found herself taking a nap in the library with the borrowed blanket she was woken by a drowsy brunette who had studied until her eyes simply wouldn’t focus anymore. Waverly closed her books and padded softly over to her soulmate, lifting the edge of her blanket which wasn’t really just hers anymore, and snuggling into the welcoming comfort of Nicole’s arms.

 

Nicole hummed in contentment, placing a careful kiss to the crown of Waverly’s head. She tightened her arms slightly, earning a pleased sigh from the brunette. They fell asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more soulmate AU prompts! Please head over to my [tumblr ask box](http://thespaminator.tumblr.com/ask) and leave me a soulmate AU prompt! I'll write for supercorp, supercanarycorp (if you've never read this ot3, might I suggest [this series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/611377) by [this author](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tekaitek/pseuds/tekaitek)), superwondercorp, superreigncorp, clexa, hollstein, trimberly, bumbleby, joniss, korrasami, sanvers, bechloe, skimmons, and of course, wayhaught.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and let me know what your favourite part was. =]
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,  
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
